1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for suppressing glare.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers in brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.) The problem of trying to see through fog has long been a serious challenge in automotive, aeronautical, and military applications, creating dangerous situations when trying to navigate without being able to see clearly. Several approaches have tried to tackle this problem by implementing real time holography systems to try and peer through the fog. However, these approaches were hampered by low resolution, limited imaging distance, and slow operating speed [36-38].